A Water's Resort
by OneEleven
Summary: Part 1 of 2. Jase Reich thought she couldn't possibly get caught up in something large until she meets Deslin and Fetch. She learns that she is a Conduit...with the power of water. D.U.P threatens her mother when they find out, making her cause a hurricane that will sink Seattle. No one can stop it and it will kill her...unless someone she loves can save her...but who is it?
1. Chapter 1: Rain

**A/N: This is my first InFamous fanfic. Mainly it will revolve around my OC but will eventually include some of the game's characters. The pairing will either be Fetch/OC or Delsin/OC or perhaps a little bit of both but I'll include the romance later. Why don't I begin the story, eh? Rated T because my character has a really bad mouth.  
**

* * *

"Ms. Reich..."

"..."

"Ms. Reich..."

"...hmm..."

"MS. REICH!"

"Huh? Wha-?"

Laughing fills the classroom as I rub my groggy eyes. When had I fallen asleep? I look up at Mr. Lee, smiling at him on the outside but swearing like crazy on the inside. His face was one of pure disappointment and anger. He points to the door and I grab my stuff, zipping up my backpack after getting up and walking out. I lean against the wall next to the door as the bell rings, signaling lunch. I roll my eyes as a few popular girls snicker as they walk by. Mr. Lee calls my name and I walk back into the classroom, sitting at my desk.

"That's the fifth time this year, Jase. Is there anything going on at home that is affecting your sleep?" He asks, staring at me from his desk.

I put my hands on the desk, fiddling with my fingers. I shake my head and he sighs before telling me I could leave. I quickly leave, finding two of my friends waiting for me. Alan and Kate both pat my back as I walk into the bathroom, looking into the mirror. Light dark circles were under my hazel eyes. I splash water on my face. I push back some of my pitch black hair behind my ear. I wince as sharp pain shoots through my arm or as my parent's call it 'muscle spasms'. I grip my right arm, counting to ten which is how long it normally lasted. I sigh once the pain disappears, grabbing my bag and walking out.

"You alright, Jase?" Alan asks, putting his hand on my shoulder as we walk into the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say as we join our other three friends.

"Hey, Jase, we still up for some Call of Duty after school?" Yuri asks, facing me.

"You bet." I say, fist bumping with him.

"Mr. Lee still giving you trouble?" Maria asks.

"Nah, just fell asleep." I say.

"You gotta stop playing video games. I swear this is why you continue to fall asleep." Luke says.

"Ugh, fine, dad." I say, sarcastically.

"Oh look, it's the 'freaks'." A bitchy voice says.

I glare at the owner of this voice, Adam Holler the school's ladies man and best football player stood in front of our table, "What do you want, Adam?" I say, venom practically dripping in my voice.

"Oooh, the bitch has balls. Are you all bark and no bite?" He asks, smirking in my face as his friends laugh.

"I could say the same about you...slut boy." I say, standing up in his face.

"You're going to regret that, Reich." Adam says, grabbing my collar and raising his arm.

Then it fell like a slow motion movie as my instincts reacted on their own, catching his punch and flipping him over as a loud crack sounds through the whole cafeteria. I look up when some supervisors come running towards us and Kate grabs my hand, running out of the room. We stop, taking a breather once we are in the school's parking lot. Kate gives me a weird look before rushing me into her truck and getting in herself.

"What the hell was that back there?!" Kate yells.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? It just happened!" I yell back.

"Fine, let's just get out of here." Kate says, starting up her car and driving out of school.

I lay my head against the window as tiny drops of rain begin to fall. My eyes begin to close as if something were forcing me to go to sleep.

But what?

* * *

Kate's voice fills my head but is overtaken by the sound of the rain as it soothes me even more...almost like it was speaking to me...weird. I open my eyes and we were still heading to my house. I stare at the rain falling down the truck's window...no towards me? I rub my eyes as I lift my head off the window and the rain falls like it should. The truck stops as we arrive at my house. My mom's car wasn't there so I guess she was out with her 'friends' as per usual. I thank Kate for the drive and get out with my bag. She drives off and I look around me and it is pouring rain as where I'm standing it is not. I sigh, walking into my house after unlocking the door and closing it.

I take off my shoes, placing them near the door with my bag and then heading upstairs to start a bath. I get undressed, grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with me to the bathroom. I set the fresh pair of clothing and underwear on the sink, getting into the bath and sitting in it for a few seconds before lying down fully. I close my eyes, imagining myself under the ocean. Something else was also there...two figures...a woman and a man. Both were fighting for no reason. I couldn't make out their faces but I could tell they were Conduits.

But why were they fighting?

I watch for some time when a stream of smoke fills my lungs and I jump up from the bath, taking deep breaths as I wipe my face of the dirty bath water. I quickly wash my hair and body before getting out and draining the water from the tub. I put on the clothes from the sink and go into my room, drying out my hair and grabbing a pair of socks. I look outside my window and it was already dark. How'd it get dark so fast? It was like three when I got home and now it's...8...what? I plop onto my bed, ignoring the loud smack of the front door being shut as I pretend to be on my ipod when my mom checks on me as her boyfriend rushes her into their room. I grab my black hoodie, open the window, and climb out onto the roof. I jump off, doing a little summer salt to prevent any damage to my legs.

I put my hood over my head to block the rain, not that I needed to though. I continue to walk into town. Seattle was always brimming with bright lights at night, making me want to stay up forever just to glance at them. Clearing my thoughts, I turn down an alley where two Conduits stood, about ready to fight with their powers surging through their arms...a man and a woman...

What the hell?!

**So, whatcha think? Continue or no? Review please!**

_**OneEleven**_


	2. Chapter 2: Fetch, Deslin, and Reggie

**A/N: This is my first inFAMOUS fanfic. I only own Jase Reich, Kate, Alan, Yuri, Maria, Luke, Ms. Reich, Mr. Lee, Adam, and many others to come!  
I do not own inFAMOUS, though I wish I did. Also this is Good Deslin but will go into Evil Deslin later on. There is a little flirting between Fetch and Jase in this chapter.  
**

**Anyways, on with the story and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"Ugh...what...where am I?"

I blink as I sit up, wincing slightly at the smell. Smoke fills the air, making me cough slightly as something falls. I look around, the building had fallen...wait what building? I remember those two conduits fighting and I tried to get out of there so I hid in the building across the street but they ended up ramming into its side and then I nearly got hit by...neon lights? I try standing and then I fall on my face again, gripping my side. I remove my hand and blood covered it completely. I look at my side to inspect the wound, lifting up my hoodie and shirt.

"Fuck...Holy shit that looks bad."

A piece of the building is embedded into my right side. I lie on my back, breathing as fast as I could before gripping the large piece. I pull as hard as I can but it wouldn't budge; it only made it worse. I try again and again and again before trying one last time as I felt something slither from my arms to the palm of my hands and then the piece flies out of my wound. I stand, with the help of the wall as I place my hand on my wound to stop the bleeding.

"Is anybody in there?!" A female voice yells from the other side of the debris.

I try speaking but I was in too much pain to speak. I grit my teeth as I felt something wet and then it disappears just as quickly. I remove my hand as my skin had reformed and looked as if there was no wound to begin with. I shake my head and focus on getting out. Fire flares up at me as I try digging through the debris. I then feel myself zoom back as my body separates into little water drops and then regenerates back to normal.

"What the fuck?!"

I grip my head as smoke surrounds me, making me drowsy. I fall onto the ground as one of the conduits comes into my view.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Voices...but whose?

"She could've died in there, Delsin! A innocent civilian!"

"Reg. I saved her, right? She's fine."

"No, she's knocked out by you! You just had to knock me into that building!"

"Well I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't tried to hurt that little kid."

"Sssh! She's waking up."

I open my eyes and a fan was above me. I felt soft blankets under me and a comfy bed. I sit up, moving my legs off the bed as I rub my face. I look up and there were three people in front of me. A man wearing a coat that said 'Reggie Rowe'. Another man wearing a red beanie, a jean vest with many pins on the front and a white bird on the back, and a white jacket under that. A woman that wore a greenish coat and her hair tied up in a bun with a few piercings on her face.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"Our safehouse. Deslin saved you from almost dying from oxygen loss in that building." The man, Reggie I assume says.

I sigh, "I gotta get home..." I say, getting up but stumbling.

"Woah, take it easy there kid." The woman says, catching me.

"Yeah, especially after doing what you did earlier." Deslin says.

"What do you mean?" Reggie asks.

"She was about to be roast chicken but her powers saved her." He says.

"Powers?" I ask.

"Yeah. Like how I can use smoke to disappear and reappear a few feet away and how Fetch can do the same with her 'neon lights'. You did it with water." Deslin says as the woman sets me back on the bed.

"So she's a Conduit, huh?" Fetch says.

"Wha-? But how?" I say.

"It just happens. Deslin got it from another Conduit. Fetch was born with it. But you...does your family have a history of these 'powers'?" Reggie asks.

"Maybe my dad's side but definitely not my mom's." I say.

"Then we need to find your dad." Fetch says.

"'We?' I'm not asking for your help. I gotta get home; I have school tomorrow." I say, walking out the front door and running home.

Well, halfway home is when my 'powers' decide to come out and play. I stumble as I appear in front of Kate's doorstep. Not the place I wanted to go you stupid powers! I walk slowly the rest of the way home, trying to keep calm as to not freak out anyone walking by with me disappearing into droplets of water. Finally reaching my house, I climb up the side under my window and enter my room. It was already 11 am when I got dressed into a pair of boxers and a tank top. I plop on my bed as I could clearly hear David snoring. I groan, blocking him out as I let myself sleep.

What a shitty day.

* * *

*BEEP*

"..."

*BEEP*

"Shut up..."

*BEEP*

"Gah!"

I slap the off button on my alarm clock and growl as I knew I had to get up for school. At least it's a Friday. Yawning, I grab a pair of skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, some socks, and a white hoodie as I walk into the bathroom. After taking a long and needed shower and brushing my teeth, I get dressed and brush my wet hair...only to not need it when the water had drained out...I may actually begin to like this power.

I go downstairs, stopping to grab a fresh piece of toast my mom had set on the counter for me as she makes breakfast for her and David. I kneel in front of the door and put on my blue and black Shawn White shoes. I grab my bag, eating my toast as I wave to my mom before opening the door and letting it close as I walk down the stairs in front of my house, finishing my toast as a whistle catches my attention as I put my bag around my back. I look up and find Fetch standing in front of me. I roll my eyes, ignoring her as I continue my walk to school. Kate and Alan join me soon after.

"So, what's up with the hot stalker?" Alan asks.

"Don't ask." I say.

"When did you become the center of attention with girls?" Kate asks, punching my arm.

"Hey, not my fault people find me more attractive than you, Katherine." I joke with her and she goes to punch me but I duck my head, making her hit Alan's arm instead.

"Ow! That hurt! What the fuck Kate?" Alan says as Kate goes up to him, apologizing.

Looking between the two I saw affection and that's when Fetch stands beside me, "You two totally did it last night!" I say, making them jump and try to quickly think of ways to explain their affection for each other.

"Wait, we can explain-!" Kate says, interrupted by Fetch laughing.

"Your friends are funny, kid." She says, slapping my shoulder.

"Um...we're just going to head to school. Catch you later, Jase?" Alan says.

"Yeah" I say.

When they were around the corner I give Fetch a look that said 'Really?', "What?" She says.

"Brilliant plan, Fetch. Drive away my friends so you could talk with my, right?" I ask, continuing towards school.

"Should've heard Deslin and Reggie's plan. They were gonna kidnap you and keep you prisoner until you listened to them." Fetch says, making me give her a look.

"Just kidding. Nah, their plan was to just see what happens. Whether you would come back to us or not." She says.

"Well, good to know." I say, slowing down as we came upon Adam and his friends after turning down an alley.

Adam had a cast around his arm with a sling supporting it around his neck, "Well well, if it isn't Jase. And who's this? Another girlfriend whose gonna leave ya like the others." Adam says, knowing which buttons of mine to press as I growl.

"Listen, man, maybe we shouldn't do this. That girl is a conduit." Ricky says, backing up in fear as Fetch's arms are covered in neon lights.

"Shit..." Adam says, running towards school with his friends left behind.

Fetch flashes them a grin and they all stumble as they run after Adam, "You better run off, or else imma fuck your asses up!" Fetch yells.

"Um...Fetch their gone." I say as she calms down, her arms returning to normal.

"Sorry. Sometimes I tend to lose it." Fetch says.

"Perhaps I like it when people lose it, gets me all hot and bothered." I say, flashing her a grin as I walk past her.

"Oh? And am I getting you all hot and bothered?" Fetch asks, pushing me against the wall across from us.

"Perhaps..."

"How about now?" Fetch asks, licking my ear and nibbling on it.

"Definitely..."

I let her continue for a few more seconds, really getting wet and then I simply walk away saying that I have to go to school. She chuckles, murmuring tease and I smirk.

Maybe today won't be so bad...

**Review, please! I appreciate them!**

_**OneEleven**_


	3. Chapter 3: Eugene and Mom's A Conduit

**A/N: This is my first inFAMOUS fanfic. I only own Jase Reich, Kate, Alan, Yuri, Maria, Luke, Ms. Reich, Mr. Lee, Adam, and many others to come!  
I do not own inFAMOUS, though I wish I did. Also this is Good Delsin but will go into Evil Delsin later on.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

It takes a lot of effort just to stay concentrated in class when there's a certain Conduit watching you from a tree outside the classroom's window.

God, why does Fetch have to be here? Mr. Lee's gonna snap if I look at her one more time. I look up at the clock. 11:58...two more minutes to go. I jot down some random notes when the bell rings and I am the second person out of class when I walk outside where Delsin and Fetch waited. Rolling my eyes when I also see Reggie, I stop in front of them with my arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Is there...a problem?" I ask.

"It's...about your mom." Reggie says.

"What about her?" I ask.

"Ms. Reich..." I stiffen, hearing the principal's voice.

"Yes?" I say, turning around.

"Would you please come to my office?" He says.

"Um...sure." I murmur.

On the way to the office, many water fountains were leaking. Probably from me being worried about what is happening with my mother. The principal stops, motioning for me to head in and closing the door after. My mom stood with an odd looking man who had the DUP insignia on his coat. Gulping, I notice my mom handcuffed with weird cuffs. I look at her, tears were running down her face.

"Mom? What's going on?" I ask.

"I know I shouldn't have kept this from you but...I'm a Conduit. I've always been one ever since birth. And...so is your father." She says.

She hugs me as I was frozen in place, not really sure on what to do, "Find him. He'll know what to do." She whispers into my ear.

"Why...Why didn't you tell me?!" I ask.

"For your safety..." She says as the agent grabs her arm and the walk out of the room.

I slump on the chair as the principal comes back in, telling me that mom had told them to end my senior year early and so he let's me go. I walk towards the entrance as a nearby water fountain explodes, making students standing by it run away in surprise as I walk out, ignoring Delsin and Fetch whom follow me to my house. I open the door where David stood with two other DUP agents so I told Fetch and Delsin to meet me in my room as to avoid them. I nod at the agents as they leave. David ignores me, as always, when he walks by. I hurry upstairs where I get on my laptop as Delsin calls Reggie and Fetch looks around my room.

"Where do you think your father is?" Reggie asks over the speakerphone.

"It's not where but who...I don't exactly know who he is. All I know is that he's somewhere up in Alaska as a ice worker. You know...breaking ice from a lake and selling it for cash to big organizations that are in other states? My mom also says he's a Conduit...so would that mean I have two different powers?" I say.

"It's possible. Delsin is a freaking power sponge. But I mean anything's possible with two Conduit parents, am I right?" Fetch says, looking through my notebook filled with my drawings.

"I wish I knew his name..." I say.

"I think you already do." Fetch says, showing me a drawing.

"I...didn't draw this...or at least I did but...how could I not know about it?" I say.

The drawing was of a muscular-looking man with a beard and curly hair. His arms were engulfed by lightning bolts and his eyes were a bright blueish red. And a name was by the drawing with a question mark.

Brandon?

"Brandon Reich. A Bio-Terrorist known as 'Shock' and I can see why." Reggie says.

"So, what? We go to Alaska, meet this 'Shock' guy, Jase learns how to use her powers, the four of us save her mother, and then it's all good, right?" Delsin says.

"It's not gonna be that easy, Bro. Alaska is crawling with DUP. I bet that by now, he would've been caught." Reggie says.

"It's still worth a try." I say.

"Four Conduits against a bunch of DUPs. I'm in." Fetch says.

"Four? Who else is there?" I ask.

"Ah, that'd be little ol' Eugene. His power is video...and a pretty awesome one I must say." Delsin says, his smoke powers flaring up.

"Woah, watch the smoke. David would kill me if he thought I smoked in here...or at all." I say.

'Who's that?" Fetch asks.

"David's my mom's boyfriend and a fucking asshole. Somehow I think he set this up. Just the way he looks at me...it's like he despises every thought of me." I say, getting up.

"So, we doing this?" Reggie asks.

I nod, "Yeah, Reg. Go and get Eugene and our stuff. I'll be there in a sec." Delsin says, hanging up.

"Go on. I'm gonna stay behind with Jase." Fetch says.

Delsin nods, jumping out the window and landing on his feet. I grab a duffel bag, placing some warm clothes in there for a few days. I grab my school bag, emptying its contents and putting my laptop, the cord, my phone, the charger, a few pencils, and my art book in it. I sit on my bed as Fetch plays around with her power. I watch the neon glow and try something with the water in a cup I got from last night. I hold my hand out, the water eagerly flows into it. Sidetracked with making odd shapes with the water, I didn't notice that Fetch's neon lights were coming towards me until they appear inside the large bubble of water, making the water glow with imaginable colors that reflected around the room. Like a light show but ten times cooler.

"Wow...I didn't think that would have worked." Fetch says, sitting by me.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" I say, chuckling.

I look at Fetch when I notice she wasn't staring at the small light show. She leans forward, grabbing my chin as our lips touch. I close my eyes, deepening the kiss. The tiny peck had turned into a full-on heated make-out session. Fetch pushes me down onto the bed, gripping my wrists on the bed. My feet dangling off the bed as she moves her hands down to the waistband of my jeans, slipping her hand under my hoodie and t-shirt. I moan at the cool touch of her hand.

"Drop like an earthquake..."

I remove my mouth from Fetch's, grabbing my phone as I recognize the ringtone. Kate.

"Shit..." I say, answering the call.

"Hey, Jase you there?" Kate asks.

"...y-yeah" I say, trying to hold back my moans as Fetch sucks on my pulse.

"The principal says you aren't going to school anymore...that you graduated early because of family issues. Is that true?" Kate asks.

"Yeah...my mom is taking me to Alaska_aahh..._" I playfully slap Fetch's arm when she grasps my left breast.

"Wait...are you-?"

"Um...sorry can't hear you...you're breaking up..." I say, hanging up with Kate yelling to answer her question.

At the same time, Fetch's phone rings with Delsin's caller ID on it. She answers it, continuing to play with my chest. I moan, putting my hand over my mouth so that Delsin didn't hear me over the phone. Fetch hangs up, getting off of me.

"They're here. Let's go." She says.

I glare at her, "Tease..." I murmur loud enough for her to hear.

I grab my bags after fixing my hoodie and shirt, sneaking through the house with Fetch behind me as we zip through the front door in a stream of neon and water droplets. Reggie waits in a truck, thankfully with four doors and not two. I put my duffel bag in the back and bring my backpack with me as I settle in the middle between Fetch and a teenager who I guess is Eugene.

"Hi. I'm Eugene." He says, holding out his hand and confirming my suspicions.

"Jase" I say, putting the buckle on and then shaking Eugene's hand as Fetch does the same beside the shaking Eugene's hand part.

"Alaska, here we come." Delsin says.

* * *

I jolt awake when we go over a bump. I close my eyes again when I realized the soft shoulder supporting my head. I look up at Fetch who stares out the window. We stop at a hotel and get two separate rooms. One for boys and the other for girls...which I thought was plainly fucking stupid. I mean I don't mind the separate but the way Reggie made it sound was like we were in kindergarten again.

Groaning as I plop on the crappy hotel bed after placing my bags next to it.

"Tired?" Fetch asks.

"You have no idea." I say.

"Go on and sleep. I'm gonna take a shower." Fetch says, going into the bathroom.

I sigh, closing my eyes.

However, I couldn't fall asleep. Images of who my father could be kept running through my mind so I try and focus on what Fetch was doing to me earlier and it worked.

I felt myself go to sleep.

Dad...Who are you?

**Review, please! You guys are awesome for reading this story. It means a lot to me and my cousin whom is also helping me with doing this. Thanks guys!**

_**OneEleven**_


End file.
